Etincelle du passé
by Papy-1412
Summary: D'un monde à l'autre, deux âme sœurs séparées par la Porte. Pourront-ils se retrouver un jour, bravant alors l'impossible? Roy/Ed ; POV Alternatif ; Premier anime, après le film.
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction FMA que j'écris O_O Je stresse :D

Le couple présent est bien évidemment un Roy/Ed (Évidemment, étant donné que c'est mon couple de prédilection FMA 3).

L'univers est celui du premier anime et se passe après le film, donc il y a des spoilers. Ed est donc toujours derrière la porte, et Al est avec lui (Le vrai ^^). Donc not' ptit Royounet a son bandeau! 3

Je ne sais pas si cela pourra finir en fic chapitrée où Ed parvient enfin à revenir à Amestris, mais sait-on jamais... FMA est une série que j'adore, voire même adule, alors je n'aurais pas de mal à être inspirée. La seule chose qui me manque est la motivation, car en ce moment, j'avoue que je fais pas mal de texte en même temps, dont le chapitre suivant de V&M et mon TS Fairy Tail, sur Gray.

C'est vrai, la plupart de mes textes ne sont pas indispensables, mais étant donné que j'ai de l'inspiration (ce qui peut partir en coup de vent dans mon cas), je ne veux pas perdre mes idées.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis désolée de ne pas avancer, mais ne soyez pas si triste, vous aurez malgré tout quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

Bon, trêve de papotages, bonne lecture! :)

Un rating T, car , oh mon dieu! il y a parfois des petites allusions (Et encore, j'en ai supprimées _) et du yaoi (cela reste en parfait Shōnen Ai, ne vous inquiétez pas)

Le disclaimer appartient à Hiromu Arakawa (prosternons-nous devant notre déesse vache à lunettes! U_U Oooohm...) pour son univers fantastique de Fullmetal Alchemist, ainsi qu'à BONES, qui a crée ce premier anime magique.

**Étincelle du passé**

Depuis quand étais-je ainsi?

Depuis quand essayais-je d'allumer cette maudite allumette qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'embraser?

Quelle ironie... Moi, le grand Alchimiste de Flammes, je ne pouvais allumer un simple bâtonnet de phosphore?

Auparavant, en un claquement de doigt, j'aurais pu embraser la maison toute entière. Les seules choses qu'il me fallait étaient mon gant et mon alchimie.

En ajustant la quantité de dioxygène nécessaire, je pouvais transformer l'étincelle provoquée par le frottement du tissu en un véritable incendie, et le cercle de transmutation inscrit sur mes mains gantées me servait à ça.

Après des années d'expérience, j'aurais été capable de modifier la composition atmosphérique d'un lieu à plus de 200 mètres. Cela m'avait bien servi à Ishval. J'étais aussi capable de préciser mes attaques, à différence d'alchimistes comme Basque Grand qui se servaient de leur alchimie pour créer des armes et tirer à tort et à travers comme un fou furieux.

On disait qu'on pouvait classer les soldats en deux catégories, les normaux, ceux qui tirent en rafale et on de la chance s'il parviennent à toucher l'ennemi, et les snipeurs, qui eux, ne ratent jamais leur cible.

J'aurais pu être considéré comme un snipeur, à la différence que je n'avais pas d'arme à feu, et que mes attaques précises pouvaient tout de même tuer un bataillon d'hommes entier.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais considéré comme le plus dangereux des alchimistes d'Etat. En un claquement de doigt, la personne face à moi pouvait mourir, sauf quand il pleuvait et que j'étais _impuissant._

Dans ces cas là, après de nombreuses remarques moqueuses de mes subordonnés j'avais fini par avoir toujours une boîte d'allumettes dans la poche.

J'aurais eu l'air intelligent tiens, si durant un combat je n'avais pas réussi à allumer le bâtonnet comme en ce moment.

Le grand Flame Alchemist qui fait jaillir des flammes du bout de ses doigts n'est même pas capable de frotter correctement du phosphore contre une boîte à surface rugueuse pour créer une étincelle, puis une combustion qui enflammerait le bout du bâtonnet? J'en connais certains qui auraient bien ri.

Cependant, rien que le fait que je n'utilise pas mon gant était significatif.

J'avais dit adieu à l'alchimie ainsi qu'à mon grade de Colonel depuis trois ans, et étais devenu garde frontière à Briggs.

Tout ceci depuis ce jour...

Instinctivement, je passais ma main sur mon oeil recouvert de mon bandeau.

Trois ans que je vivais avec un oeil aveugle et me terrais dans le grand nord d'Amestris.

Pourtant, il y a un an, j'avais ressorti ces gants.

Il y a un an, la porte s'était réouverte et Tu étais revenu.

Je me souvenais avoir entendu une conversation entre Breda et Havoc quelques mois avant cet événement.

« _Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait aussi pu demander à Hawkeye de venir? »_

_« Hawkeye? Non. Elle n'aurait rien à faire ici. De plus, ce n'est pas elle qu'il attend... »_

Celui que j'attendais... Autrefois, cela m'aurait énervé, mais je m'y étais résigné.

Je ne supporterais pas de retourner au QG en tant que Colonel sans toi, Fullmetal.

Même si je devenais Fürher, la douleur de ta disparition serait intenable.

J'avais pourtant cru que tu revenais, il y a un an.

Je me souviens être revenu en tant que Colonel et avoir donné des ordres à mes subordonnés avant d'aller essayer de te rejoindre.

Même si je ne t'avais pas vu à ce moment, je savais que tu étais là.

Mais cela a été trop court.

À peine étais-tu revenu que tu as demandé à ton frère de refermer la porte de notre côté, et que tu ferais de même du tien.

Bien évidemment, Alphonse ne l'avait pas accepté et avait réussi à te suivre de l'autre côté de la porte et m'avais demandé:

« _Pouvez-vous fermer la porte à ma place, s'il vous plaît? »_

Et il était parti, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, sûrement persuadé que je n'aurais aucun problème pour le faire.

Seulement, il ne savait pas que c'était faux. Il ne savait pas que le Colonel Roy Mustang était incapable de détruire l'unique chose qui le relierait encore au monde de son frère.

J'ai pleuré ce jour là, tu sais?

En apprenant que tu ne reviendrais jamais, que tu resterais dans ton nouveau monde avec Alphonse, une unique larme à eu le temps de couler avant que le bataillon que j'avais appelé arrive, et que je doive me reprendre.

Tu voulais protéger les personnes de ce monde qui t'étaient chères.

Seulement, quand j'y pense, je ne suis pas sûr d'être compté dans le lot.

Après tout, jamais notre relation n'a été très amicale.

Quand nous nous voyions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sortir une habituelle remarque sur ta taille qui te faisait démarrer au quart de tour, ensuite tu répliquais quelque chose sur ma fainéantise et sur les piles de paperasse sur mon bureau. Pour nous stopper, Hawkeye avait l'habitude de tirer deux-trois coup de pistolet avant de te congédier aimablement et de poser face à moi une nouvelle pile de dossiers à remplir.

Auparavant, ces disputes m'amusaient, seulement aujourd'hui, je me rend compte à quel point j'étais stupide. J'ai gâché les moments passés avec toi. Mes seuls souvenirs sont ceux des moments où on se sautait à la gorge.

Seul environ cinq moments sont différents de ceux-ci.

Cinq. Seulement cinq, en six ans.

Le premier était le jour où je t'ai rencontré,

Tu avais 10 ans, tu venais d'effectuer ta transmutation humaine, et Alphonse et toi aviez perdu vos membres.

Tu étais allongé dans ton lit, faisant semblant de dormir, et à la simple vue d'une armure et d'un jambe et d'un bras manquant, je fis le lien avec les éclairs de transmutation que j'avais vus auparavant, et j'ai immédiatement parlé des Alchimistes d'Etats.

Le deuxième est celui du jour où nous nous sommes réellement vus face à face pour la première fois, sans que tu sois en train de souffrir le martyre.

J'ai arrêté un terroriste à l'aide de mon alchimie, sous tes yeux ébahis. Auparavant, tu m'avais téléphoné, et tu étais resté très poli, ainsi que légèrement stressé face à ma voix. Mais quand tu as compris que je t'avais fait entrer dans le train en sachant ce qui allait arriver, tu t'es énervé contre moi pour la première fois.

Les moments suivants sont beaucoup plus loin, juste avant ta disparition.

« _La raison pour laquelle je vous ai poursuivis, ce n'est pas à cause des ordres, c'est parce que vous m'avez mis en colère! Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuis sans me demander de l'aide? »_

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai prononcé ces mots. Ce jour là, après avoir appris que toi et ton frère étaient recherchés par l'armée, j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je me suis mis à votre recherche avec mes subordonnés afin de vous ramener à la raison et que vous n'affrontiez pas vos ennemis seuls alors nous étions là. J'avais durant un temps considéré votre fuite comme une trahison envers moi, envers ma confiance. Cependant, ce moment n'a pas eu le temps de durer. Presque immédiatement ensuite, nous nous sommes dit adieu.

Nous avons discuté de nos rêves, de la guerre, dans ma voiture. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que finalement, nous n'étions pas si différents, alors que depuis des années nous nous,comportions comme chien et chat.

Ensuite, je t'ai tendu la main, un air sérieux sur le visage, et tu t'es moqué de moi en me repoussant avec un grand sourire. J'ai souri à mon tour, et t'ai dit adieu. Tu m'as répondu, et tu es parti.

Dans un sens, c'est vrai que c'était amusant... La première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés, j'étais le moqueur, et tu étais le sérieux. À ce moment-ci c'était le contraire.

Et enfin, deux ans après, le dernier souvenir, qui était cette fois notre dernière rencontre.

Je t'ai vu, les mains au sol, en train de monter avec ton frère à l'aide de ton alchimie jusqu'au vaisseau de cette femme venant de ton_ nouveau_ monde.

Voyant que l'on te fusillait, j'avais usé de mes gants récemment sortis pour détruire les fusils. Ensuite, je t'ai donné signe de ma présence et t'ai demandé de créer une passerelle jusqu'au vaisseau ennemi. Je suis alors descendu de ma montgolfière pour te rejoindre. Immédiatement, j'ai sorti une habituelle remarque sarcastique, auquel tu m'as répondu, et Alphonse s'est excusé pour toi.

_On aurait dit que rien n'avait changé. C'était comme si ces deux ans n'avaient pas existé._

Après cela, j'ai continué à détruire les armes nous fusillants en les explosant et je t'ai dit d'aller arrêter ces attaques. Tu t'es exécuté.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, c'était fini. Tu étais parvenu à te débarrasser à l'aide de ton frère de cette femme qui voulait détruire Amestris. En un instant, les bruits de coups de feu cessèrent. Les regards de tous les militaires se dirigèrent vers le bombardier où nous nous trouvions.

Tu étais devant moi et Alphonse, le visage grave.

Qu'y avait-il, Fullmetal? La guerre était finie, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Pourtant, tu claqua tes mains comme tu en avais l'habitude et les posa au sol afin de former une séparation entre nous deux. Alphonse voulut aller vers toi, mais je l'arrêtais. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose se passait, et tu n'allais pas tarder à nous le dire.

« _Avec toute cette matière, vous avez de quoi faire. »_

Par cette phrase mystérieuse, tu avais résumé la situation.

« _Où vas-tu? » _Répondis-je

« _Je vais ramener tout ces gens de l'autre côté de la porte. »_

À tes mots, mon coeur me serra douloureusement. Je sentis Alphonse se débattre et je resserrais mon étreinte.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller aussi, nii-san! »_

_« Je veux détruire cette porte. Al, tu vas la détruire aussi. Et le chemin ne sera plus jamais ouvert. »_

_«Que vas-tu faire pour Winry? »_

Alors que tu t'en allais, cette question de la part de ton frère t'arrêta, et tu te retourna, avant de montrer ton auto-mail.

« _Dis lui que je la remercie pour ça. »_

C'est alors que tu t'en alla pour de bon. Alphonse continuait de crier après toi, mais tu ne t'arrêtais pas. Ta détermination te permettait d'oublier ton amour envers ta famille. Sauver ces deux mondes était le plus important à tes yeux.

N'est-ce pas ce que tu avais dit?

Une fourmi à l'échelle de l'humanité...

L'échange équivalent, n'est-ce pas?

C'était une autre chose que j'aimais chez toi. Ta générosité.

Prêt à souffrir en perdant ses amis et ses proches à jamais, afin de sauver le monde. Je suis sûr que cela t'avait semblé naturel.

Il y a toujours quelque chose de plus important que nos propres rêves. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit cette-fois là.

Cependant, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis égoïste. Je n'ai pas respecté ton souhait et celui de ton frère. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de refermer la porte. J'ai du me résoudre à demander à Armstrong de le faire à ma place.

Sous les yeux de tous les gens qui avaient attendu mon retour depuis si longtemps, j'ai fui.

Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Havoc, Fuery.

Tous ceux qui m'avaient aidés durant tout ce temps.

Ils croyaient que je reviendrais, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Ils me fixaient, l'air heureux que je sois enfin à leur côtés.

Mais j'ai enlevé mes gants, avant de les jeter à terre, sous leurs yeux écarquillés.

À cet instant, dans ma tête je me disais que mon attitude était justifiée.

Tu n'es pas revenu, je ne le ferais pas non plus.

J'ai agi comme un enfant, je n'ai pas respecté ce que l'on attendais de moi.

Je devais devenir Fürher. Je l'avais promis à Hughes, Riza, mes subordonnés, et à toi.

J'avais promis à Alphonse que je détruirais la porte.

J'avais promis que je me resservirais de l'alchimie quand tu reviendrais.

J'avais fait tant de promesses que je n'avais pas tenues. Aujourd'hui encore je suis dégoûté par moi même.

Seulement, il est trop tard à présent.

J'ai presque 30 ans, je ne suis qu'un garde-frontière qui utilise ses revenus pour de l'alcool, j'ai porté atteinte à l'ancien Fürher et ai été détesté par la population. J'ai déçu tout le monde.

Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander ce que tu dirais si tu me voyais en ce moment.

_"Eh bien Colonel, on s'est lassé de sa paperasse? C'est sûr que c'était plus simple de vous enfuir dans le nord du pays!"_

Que te répondrais-je? M'enfuir... C'était la seule chose que je savais faire après tout, alors je n'aurais sûrement pas pu répondre.

Tu te serais sûrement énervé, et aurais crié que fuir n'était pas une solution, que j'aurais dû retourner à l'armée après ton retour, que je décevais énormément de personnes.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'en étais parfaitement conscient, et que c'était ça qui me tuait.

Je fuyais car j'avais peur.

J'avais peur de retourner dans un bureau à signer des papiers à longueur de journée, j'avais peur de me mettre à voir ton fantôme en train de me rendre tes rapports, de te voir pendant que je serais au bar en train de draguer des filles, de te voir apparaître en pleine nuit, me demandant:

_"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fermé la porte?"_

Je voyais déjà ton fantôme, tu sais?

La nuit, je rêvais sans cesse de toi.

De ta nouvelle vie, de tes voyages, de tes discussions avec ton frère.

Tu te levais le matin et t'endormais le soir. Tu mangeais à midi. Tu t'occupais de tes auto-mail tous les soirs avant de te coucher. Parfois, tu avais des rendez-vous avec des femmes. Parfois, tu les embrassais. Parfois, tu faisais d'autres choses.

Je pensais à toi, Fullmetal.

Je pensais à toi à chaque moment de mon existence monotone.

Je pensais à toi, en ce moment, quand j'essayais d'allumer cette foutue allumette.

Parfois, c'était simplement ton visage, parfois c'était tes mots, parfois c'était ton odeur.

En ce moment même, je rappelais du jour où nous nous étions battus, et que j'avais gagné haut la main.

Je me souvenais de la conversation qui avait suivie quand nous avions du nettoyer le "champ de bataille".

_"Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté votre dernier coup Colonel? Vous auriez très bien pu m'avoir à temps."_

Ensuite, je t'avais parlé d'Ishval, sans te dire que en ton visage effrayé, j'avais revu celui d'un enfant portant une arme à la main que j'avais dû tuer. Cela t'aurait sûrement vexé que je te compare à un enfant apeuré.

Es-tu effrayé en ce moment, Edward?

Es-tu en train de faire la guerre, dans ton monde? Es-tu encore en train de vagabonder et de prendre le train car un scientifique semble intéressant? Es-tu au creux d'un sofa, enlacé avec une femme en lui murmurant des mots d'amour?

Un sentiment de jalousie naquit au fond de mon estomac et se présenta sous la forme d'un petit rire.

_Et moi? Je peux avoir un peu de place s'il vous plaît? À la rigueur, madame vous pouvez partir, je prend votre place._

Immédiatement, une image de moi à la place de cette femme s'imposa à moi. Une légère chaleur se diffusa sur mes joues tandis qu'un petit sourire naissait sur mes lèvres.

Oui, j'aurais bien voulu être ainsi en ce moment.

Dans tes bras, pouvant te tenir contre moi sans que tu te plaignes ni que tu y sois forcé.

Que... Tu m'aimes, simplement.

Je m'esclaffais. Oui. Moi je t'aimais, je ne pouvais plus me leurrer. Mais que ce soit réciproque, c'était une autre affaire. Après tout, le simple fait que j'aie des sentiments envers la personne avec qui je passais mon temps à me disputer pour un rien m'étonnait, alors toi qui manquait en plus m'étrangler à chaque fois était d'autant plus difficile à concevoir.

Pour dire vrai, mes sentiments à ton égard étaient assez récents. Tout du moins, je venais réellement de remarquer que j'en avais.

Auparavant, si j'avais dû avoir des sentiments envers toi, cela aurait été comme ceux d'un père envers son enfant. Je voulais vous protéger à tout prix, toi et ton frère. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis emporté quand j'ai appris que vous étiez recherchés par l'armée. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir et avais avoué tout ce que je ressentais.

J'avais avoué ma colère contre vous, qui ne me fassiez pas confiance alors que je vous considérais comme mes fils. Hawkeye aussi s'était rendue compte de l'attitude protectrice que j'avais envers toi.

_"Quand il est question du Fullmetal, vous êtes incapable de rester calme, colonel."_

À cet instant, j'étais face à la tombe de Hughes, et je n'avais pas fait attention à ses propos, et je n'y avais jamais repensé.

Est-ce que si je l'avais fait, tout aurait été différent? Est-ce que j'aurais eu une chance de me rendre compte que je t'aimais et que je puisse profiter de chaque instant avec toi?

En quelques sorte, cela avait déjà été la cas.

Ta présence m'était plus bénéfique que tu ne le pensais.

Grâce à toi et à nos disputes, je parvenais à oublier durant quelques instants mon passé.

Ishval.

Au moment où Hughes ne fut plus, je perdis aussi la seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter dans les moments les plus durs.

Plus personne à appeler en pleine nuit, après les cauchemars. Plus personne pour me soutenir dans mes plans pour monter dans la hiérarchie.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les photos d'Elysia me manqueraient autant.

Schiezka m'avait raconté la façon dont tu avais réagi à l'annonce de la mort de Hughes.

Tu avais voulu te jeter à ma poursuite, afin de savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas été mis au courant, et me donner une ou deux pignes bien placées au passage.

Si seulement j'en avais eu le courage... Mais non.

Tu n'aurais fait que te mettre en danger inutilement, afin d'essayer de te faire pardonner d'un meurtre que tu n'avais pas commis. Mais ça, tu ne l'aurais sûrement jamais accepté, n'est-ce pas?

Cette particularité, à sans cesse penser que tu étais le coupable. Combien de nuits avais-tu passé à fixer ta main reflétant la lune, à culpabiliser pour la perte du corps de ton frère?

Jamais il ne t'avait détesté, mais ça ne t'empêchais pas de t'en vouloir, même inconsciemment.

Cette déchirure due à la perte de ta mère, puis de ton frère, et enfin de ton enfance en entrant trop tôt dans le monde des adultes, était-ce la cause de cela?

Dire que c'était à cause de moi que tu avais intégré l'armée...

Certains auraient pu s'en vouloir s'ils avaient été celui qui t'avais persuadé d'entrer à l'armée, et d'y rester après tes nombreuses tentatives d'abandonner ton poste par la suite.

Mais moi, je ne regrettais pas.

Grâce à ça, tu avais pu remonter jusqu'aux homonculus, tu avais pu avoir des informations qui avaient été inestimables pour ta quête, tu avais pu rendre son corps à Alphonse.

Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit explicitement, mais je savais que tu m'étais en partie reconnaissant pour ça.

Et ça me rendais heureux.

J'avais toujours eu les mots justes, afin de te rappeler ton but, de ne pas abandonner.

Et de me faire confiance.

J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour toi et ton frère, pour votre but.

C'était presque devenu le mien aussi.

Sans cesse, je cherchais des informations sur la Pierre Philosophale, j'écoutais les rumeurs à la machine à cafés, j'espionnais les rapports de mes différents supérieurs.

Parce que je voulais que tu réussisses. Que tu te présentes face à moi, à côté de Alphonse, un bras et une jambe de chair, et me rendant ta montre d'alchimiste d'état.

Qu'aurais-je fais ensuite? Je n'en savais rien. Tu avais toujours détesté l'armée, alors tu ne serais probablement pas venu souvent nous rendre visite, moi et mes subordonnés.

Parfois, je me demandais comment aurais-tu vécu, si tu avais trouvé un moyen de rendre le corps de ton frère sans te sacrifier en retour.

Sûrement aurais-tu fini avec Winry, qui t'as toujours aimé, suivi et soutenu.

À moins que ce soit ton frère, qui comme toi avais toujours adoré la jeune fille.

Toujours est-il que ton départ de l'armée aurait été imminent.

Serais-je considéré comme égoïste si j'étais en quelque sorte heureux que ceci ne soit pas arrivé?

Mais ce n'était malgré tout pas suffisant pour mon bonheur.

Le plus beau scénario aurait été que tu puisses retrouver le corps d'Alphonse, et qu'ensuite tu décide de rester à l'armée, pour moi.

Je ricanais amèrement en pensant à ça.

Mais bien sûr... Et puis quoi encore? Que soudainement, tu te découvres une préférence envers les hommes et décide que je puisse être ton grand amour? J'étais peut être amoureux, mais pas non plus naïf et stupide à ce point là.

Mais bon... À quoi beau penser à un futur impossible quand celui-ci était déjà décidé?

Tu étais là-bas, avec Alphonse, et tu devais être heureux.

Les rêves me le montraient.

J'avais entendu dire que c'était aussi arrivé à Alphonse, avant que tu ne reviennes. Il te voyait, avec un double de lui, fabriquant des machines pour voler dans le ciel. Son maître avait pensé que ce n'était rien, mais cela s'était finalement révélé comme la réalité absolue de ce que tu étais devenu dans ton nouveau monde.

Dans un sens, je me réjouissais de te voir ainsi, ayant enfin la possibilité de vivre ta vie sans être aux crochets de l'armée.

Mais j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois heureux ici...

J'aurais tellement voulu... Que tu reviennes...

Dans un mouvement de colère, je jetais à travers la pièce la boîte d'allumettes qui m'agaçaient depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Il faisait visiblement trop froid pour qu'une étincelle se crée.

Quelle dérision, une force aussi destructrice que celle du feu ne pouvait avoir qu'un minuscule point faible, qui la rendait inefficace.

Alors le grand Flame Alchemist, son point faible était lui aussi une misérable petite chose?

Je souris.

Oui...

Mon point faible est une petite chose rouge, très colérique.

Mais je l'attendrais, même si je dois passer toute ma vie dans cet univers blanc et glacial.

J'attendrais que tu reviennes, Edward.

Et la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé?<p>

Bon. ... Il ne se passe RIEN. Je suis d'accord :D Mais bon, c'était ce que je comptais faire, et je vous rassure, j'ai à présent vraiment envie de faire une suite, avec un POV Alternatif (Roy, puis Edward).

DONC ÇA VA, HEIN! :D

Sinon, concernant cette future fic, ce serait quelque chose que je n'ai malheureusement jamais lu dans les fiction françaises (Ou qui n'a jamais été fini), c'est à dire une fic RoyEd, où Edo revient à Amestris, mais avec une vraie raison, une vraie recherche etc. (Je veux dire par là, pas une explication bidon ou bien réglée en un chapitre ou deux).

Non, celle-ci durerait une bonne partie de la fiction, avec peut-être une petite rencontre en Ed et le Royounet de Munich (Comme dans Munich 1921, un des plus beaux doujins au moonde~ 3).

Je n'ai rien de précis en tête, mais vous savez avec moi, vous me placez face à une feuille vide avec un thème, et je peux vous écrire 10 pages. (Je suis tout de même partie de ma fiction Fairy Tail avec seulement l'idée que Gray est triste + une phrase, et j'en suis à 8 pages, alors vous pouvez me dire chapeau! :D)

Sinon, j'espère que Royounet ne vous paraît pas trop OOC, mais c'est malheureusement pour le bien de la fiction (J'ai l'impression de dire ça tout le temps, moi... o_0) et puis de toute façon... Vous allez me dire que de mettre notre Colonel et la crevette rouge colérique n'est pas OOC de base? XD (Mais bon, c'est vrai que dans le premier anime, ça paraît plus probable que dans Brotherhood ou le manga ^^')

... C'est dans ces moments de grande solitude, où j'écris dans le noir de ma chambre que je me rappelle que le seul manga shōnen au monde qui connaîtra peut être un couple Shōnen Ai est Naruto... PLEASE, KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!

(C'était le HS du jour _)

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus, que vous serez là pour la suite (On se dit à dans trois ans?) et que vous laisserez pour le bien de l'écrivain une petite(?) review :)

(yeux du chat dans Shrek)

Svouuuuplaîiît! :


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut! Je suis reviendue, pour la suite de cette fiction :)

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, en POV Edward, afin de voir comment, de son côté, il voit les choses par rapport à Royounet.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, pas mal de choses se passeront ici. Beaucoup de flash-backs, beaucoup de pensées, dans la première partie, mais des dialogues et de l'action par la suite.

Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, par le simple fait que je devais décrire Munich, et surtout le vingtième siècle, avec donc des éléments à changer, et j'ai adoré faire ça. Il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup cette époque, (Surtout les voitures x3 Je veux la même que Royounet *_*) ainsi que l'histoire qui la caractérise (Les guerres. Je déteste ça, c'est une des grandes choses qui arrive à me toucher et me faire peur que ce soit par un documentaire, un film ou un manga, mais ça me fascine malgré tout.), l'avancée de la science et ses scientifiques, les avancées technologiques ou encore tout ce qui caractérise ce centenaire (? Désolée, j'ai oubliée le mot exact O_O).

Je remercie la personne qui m'a mit ma première review! :) D'ailleurs, pour les review anonymes, j'y répond sur mon profil ;)

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

><p><strong>Étincelle du passé<strong>

POV Edward

* * *

><p>Depuis quand étais-je ainsi?<p>

Depuis quand regardais-je mon gant blanc, en dessous duquel se trouvait mon auto-mail?

Je n'avais pas osé l'enlever sous l'œil des passagers, ne voulant pas attirer des regards surpris, curieux, ou même de pitié. C'est sûr que dans ce monde, les prothèses n'avaient rien à voir avec celles d'Amestris.

Ici, le raccord de nerfs ne permettait pas d'effectuer de tels mouvements, ni de mouvoir les doigts. Cela aurait été difficile de trouver un mécanicien si j'avais besoin de raccorder mon bras ou ma jambe, mais fort heureusement pour moi, mon amie d'enfance avait eu la bonne idée de cacher un morceau de papier qui expliquait le principe dans une des articulations. Bien sûr, mes propres révisions n'étaient pas aussi rapides et précises que celle de ma mécanicienne, mais je n'allais pas vraiment m'en plaindre.

De toute façon, je ne risquais pas qu'on me les brise...

Ici, je ne faisais pas partie de l'armée. Ici, je ne devais pas me battre contre des homonculus fous. Ici, la pierre philosophale n'était qu'une légende, comme l'alchimie.

J'avais rencontré un alchimiste, à Genève. Mais notre rencontre n'avait pas duré. Après tout, l'alchimie d'ici n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne, celle de mon véritable monde.

Il racontait qu'il était capable de transformer l'eau en glace sans appareil ni un certain froid, juste avec de longues réactions chimiques, et la théorie des déplacements moléculaires d'Einstein.

Mais sans cercle de transmutation, j'avais du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait arriver à quelque chose...

J'avais bien lu des tas de livres sur le sujet, même si les informations étaient plus difficiles à dénicher qu'à Central où il me suffisait de me rendre à la bibliothèque, et était parvenu à comprendre quelques petites choses, mais ça ne m'avait pas apporté beaucoup. Beaucoup de livres scientifiques avaient été détruits suite à la première guerre mondiale et la seconde n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'avais entendu parler d'un juif, qui avait écrit un bon pavé sur une théorie qui impliquait une énergie qui permettrait de déplacer les atomes, et qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'échange équivalent, mais les nazis avaient brûlés ses recherches.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir penser cela un jour, mais le gouvernement de ce monde-ci semblait encore plus pourri que celui d'Amestris.

Bien que leur haine envers les Juifs ressemblait fortement à celle des Ishvals, il n'y avait pas ces distinctions envers les grands blonds aux yeux bleus et les bruns aux cheveux châtains.

C'est vrai que au milieu, moi le blond aux yeux ambrés, j'avais un peu l'air d'un intrus.

En plus j'étais peti- ...

...

_Non, je ne l'ai pas dit._

Le train où je me trouvais effectua un soudain ralentissement, et je vis au loin la gare de Munich se former. Je m'arrachais de la contemplation de mon gant blanc, et pris ma valise afin de sortir du wagon, quand celui-ci fut définitivement à l'arrêt.

Sur le quai, Alphonse m'attendait, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Je n'étais parti qu'un mois, mais bon dieu! il avait encore pris deux ou trois centimètres! Alors qu'il avait presque quatre ans de moins que moi, il n'allait pas tarder à me dépasser (Et pourtant, j'avais grandi durant ces trois ans...).

Les rondeurs de l'enfance s'étaient effacées de son corps et de son visage, bien qu'il ait toujours cet air juvénile. Après son arrivée, il avait décidé de se couper les cheveux, reprenant sa coupe habituelle, telle que je la connaissais avant notre... Transmutation.

Que toute sa mémoire lui soit revenue suite à son arrivée dans ce monde m'avait en quelque sorte soulagé, car cela me permettait de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer beaucoup de choses sur les six ans durant lesquelles j'ai été à l'armée.

Néanmoins, malgré que cela me trouble fortement, mon petit frère n'avait pas eu l'air de regretter tellement sa venue dans ce monde. Il disait que ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était avoir son enfance avec moi, et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Il avait l'air heureux, et ça me satisfaisait.

Mais moi, j'avais toujours cette envie, irréversible, de pouvoir un jour retourner chez nous.

Je voulais rentrer à Central, voir les rues bondées et pleines de passage.

Je voulais rentrer à Resembool, me jeter dans les vastes prairies vertes qui se voyaient à perte de vue, avec en complément le ciel bleu sans nuages.

Je voulais revoir Winry qui serait tellement heureuse de retrouver mes membres qu'elle pourrait disséquer et remonter à souhait encore une fois.

Je voulais voir si ce sale imposteur voleur de nom continuait de vagabonder avec son frère et si ses recherches se portaient bien. [1]

Je voulais voir ce bâtard de colonel, enfin arrivé au sommet, entouré de Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc et tout les autres.

Je voulais aller sur la tombe de Hughes, car je n'avais jamais pu le faire auparavant.

Je voulais voir si Elysia et Gracia se portait bien.

Je voulais être à Amestris, même si je détestais ce pays, même si je détestais son armée, même si ce ne serait finalement qu'une utopie, être là, enfin, entouré de mes amis, avec Alphonse.

C'était ce que je souhaitais, et je continuais d'étudier et de voyager dans les quatre coins de l'Europe pour cela.

Mon frère n'y participait pas vraiment... Il continuait de m'épauler, à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de lui.

Mais j'avais l'impression amère que vivre ici lui suffisait.

Il avait commencé des études, il voulait devenir vétérinaire - et vu son amour envers les animaux, ça ne m'avait pas étonné plus que ça - il s'était fait de nouveaux proches, il sortait souvent avec des amis, ou des petites-amies.

Moi je n'y arrivais pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à me lier avec des gens, car il y avait toujours un instant où mon esprit me criait:

_STOP! Je ne fait pas partie de votre monde!_

Pourtant, j'avais essayé, durant plusieurs mois même... Pendant ces quelques semaines, j'avais arrêté mes recherches, comme me l'avait conseillé Alphonse. J'étais sorti avec une fille, ou deux...

Mais l'étincelle ne s'était pas produite.

Encore pire, j'avais presque ressenti une aversion à l'égard d'elles.

J'avais l'impression de trahir mon vrai monde.

J'avais l'impression que, si je faisais ça, cela voulait dire que j'abandonnais l'idée d'y retourner un jour...

Mais je ne voulais pas.

Ma vie n'était pas ici.

Elle était à Amestris, même si je détestais ce monde presque autant que celui-ci.

Je ne me voyais pas vivre ici, et mourir ici. Je ne me voyais pas me marier ici, ni avoir des enfants, ou des petits-enfants ici. Je ne me voyais pas rester dans un monde tout en me disant que ce n'était pas le mien.

Suite à une petite discussion entre frères, à propos de l'avancée de mes recherches, et de ses études, nous retournâmes à notre petit appartement, au dessus de la boutique de la Gracia de ce monde.

En chemin, nous saluâmes Hughes qui fixait celle qui était la femme de sa vie depuis une ruelle, puis nous passâmes près du restaurant où travaillait Noah.

Quelques mois auparavant, j'avais appris par Alphonse qu'elle était intéressée par moi, ce que je n'avais jamais capté auparavant et que je ne comprenais toujours pas aujourd'hui, et je lui avais fais rapidement comprendre que je l'aimais bien, mais que je ne cherchais pas vraiment l'amour.

Elle l'avait plutôt bien prit, et à présent, elle semblait s'être fiancée avec un gentil maçon qui travaillait à deux pas et qui s'appelait étrangement Kain _[2]_.

À son arrivée, j'avais demandé à Alphonse ce qui s'était passé durant mes deux années d'absence à Amestris. J'avais appris la triste nouvelle selon laquelle mon maître était mort, ce qui m'avait un peu rendu morose, mais ensuite, quand il m'avait raconté que Armstrong voulait devenir le maire de Liore, et de quelle façon il avait essayé de s'attirer la sympathie des habitants, j'avais retrouvé le sourire. Ils n'étaient pas vernis, les Liorois... Un prêtre fou, puis un alchimiste d'état très intimidant et lourd...

J'avais aussi appris que Winry et Schiezka étaient restées en contact, allant plusieurs fois par an ensemble sur la tombe de Hughes, que Rose était retournée à Liore, que Winry passait son temps entre Rush Valley et Resembool.

Mais une nouvelle en particulier m'avait surpris.

Un jour, Alphonse était allé au QG de Central, afin de voir si des souvenirs lui revenaient en allant là-bas en discutant avec les militaires que je connaissais. Évidemment, quand Havoc, Breda et les autres l'avaient aperçus, ils avaient soudainement pensé que c'était moi, avant de comprendre leur erreur, ce qui leur avait fait prendre un ascenseur émotionnel très douloureux.

Il leur avait un peu parlé à chacun, puis était parti.

Seulement, après la remontée de ses souvenirs, il avait compris que quelqu'un d'important manquait à l'appel ce jour là.

Le Colonel.

Vu qu'à l'époque, il ne s'en souvenait pas, il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte de son absence, mais quand il m'en avait parlé, ça l'avait soudainement interpellé.

C'est vrai ça, où était ce bâtard de Colonel, ce jour là?

Il se souvenait vaguement qu'à un moment, Fuery avait laissé échapper que Mustang était celui qui me connaissait le mieux, mais immédiatement, il avait subi le courroux de Havoc, qui lui avait dit de se taire.

Alphonse n'avait pas vraiment cherché à leur demander de qui ils parlaient à ce moment là, mais à présent, il se rendait compte que c'était tout de même étrange, que ce jour là, le Flame Alchemist ait été absent.

Lors d'un passage à Resembool, il avait demandé à Winry qui était-ce, mais elle n'avait fait que baisser la tête, avant de dire que c'était lui qui m'avait convaincu d'entrer à l'armée.

Et rien d'autre.

Mon petit frère s'était alors mis à penser que cela ne devait pas être très important, et s'était concentré sur autre chose.

Mais à présent, lui comme moi trouvions que c'était étrange.

Dans ma vie, Mustang n'avait quand même pas été qu'un simple soldat qui m'avait persuadé de m'engager! À l'époque, je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, mais il était presque devenu une figure parentale. Même si nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à nous disputer et à nous moquer de l'autre, c'était les rares moments durant ces six ans où je pouvais extérioriser toute la culpabilité qui me tiraillait le ventre chaque nuit, où je pouvais me lâcher, tout en sachant que je n'en serais pas blâmé.

Et quand nous discutions sérieusement, même si c'était rare, nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Ne me l'avait-il pas dit lui même ce jour-là?

_Nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça. Nous nous battons pour nos rêves, en nous appuyant sur nos erreurs passées._

Il avait tué les parents de Winry, j'avais perdu Alphonse.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu parler de lui... De plus, Alphonse n'était pas au courant.

Je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai réagi quand je l'ai appris...

Je n'en était pas sûr, le Dr Marcoh me l'avait seulement laissé penser. Néanmoins, peu de temps après, j'avais demandé à mon petit frère:

_« Est-ce que tu crois que Mustang était venu à Resembool pour une autre raison, cette fois-là? »_

Il n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais dire, alors je m'étais contenté de lui dire que ce n'était rien.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense... Je crois que je l'ai vraiment compris le jour où il nous a poursuivi, juste après que Al soit devenu la Pierre Philosophale.

_« Il y a longtemps, j'ai tué deux personnes. Ils étaient médecins. Sur le front, ils soignaient les Ishvals, alors qu'ils étaient nos ennemis. Alors un jour, j'ai reçu l'ordre de les mettre à mort. À partir de ce moment, j'ai juré... Que je n'obéirais plus aux ordres qui me semblent absurdes. Que j'obtiendrais un grade où on ne peut m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, comme à un chien. Alors la raison pour laquelle je vous ai poursuivis, ce n'est pas à cause des ordres. C'est parce que vous m'avez mis en colère! Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuis sans me demander de l'aide? »_

Il parlait des parents de Winry, mais comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir? Même elle qui était présente n'avait pas pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Nous nous ressemblions aussi pour cela.

Nous étions des chiens. Des chiens de l'armée. Et nous détestions ça.

Mais s'il a cherché à prendre sur lui, jusqu'au jour où il n'en serait plus un, moi je me suis contenté de fuir.

À chaque fois que ce titre de chien m'est tombé dessus, j'ai cherché à abandonner.

Cependant, à chaque fois il m'a raisonné. Il m'a rappelé mon but et que autrefois, j'avais dit que je serais prêt à tout pour récupérer le corps de mon frère, même être à la laisse de l'armée.

Il m'a sermonné comme un père...

Je me rappelle d'ailleurs ce jour, où Hohenheim était revenu, et qu'il s'était mis à discuter avec Mustang, et semblaient bien s'entendre.

Je m'étais senti... Trahi.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'était plutôt drôle. Les deux figures paternelles que j'ai eues, côte à côte.

_Même si je les détestais tout les deux, à l'époque._

Ces querelles intempestives, devant les autres, je faisais semblant de les redouter. Je me rappelle que après être revenus de Liore pour la première fois, je l'avais imité, piètrement, à côté d'un Alphonse blasé.

Mais en vérité, j'étais plutôt impatient d'avoir ces disputes.

Pendant quelques instants, j'avais en quelque sorte un bouc émissaire contre qui évacuer toute ma colère et mon stress.

Et il le savait, ça.

Je n'avais jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça pour moi...

* * *

><p>« Eh, Nii-san, tu rêves? »<p>

Je relevais brusquement la tête, coupé de mes réflexions par Al, qui me parlait depuis quelques minutes, mais dont je n'avais pas écouté la moindre phrase.

C'était étrange, mais à chaque fois que je pensais au Colonel, je partais loin, loin...

« Ah? Euh, désolé, je suis fatigué, Al... Qu'est-ce que tu disais? »

Il prit une moue boudeuse, puis répéta:

« Je te disais que j'allais passer ma soirée chez Marie! Tu sais, Marie, ma petite-amie! »

Je grognais, tournant ma cuillère dans mon café:

« Merci, je me souvenais de qui tu parlais... Ne faites pas de bêtises, hein, Otōto... » ajoutais-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Il se mit soudainement à rougir, et se frotta la nuque de gêne:

« Et toi, tu repars bientôt, où c'est le vide pour l'instant? »

« Je pense que je vais rester un mois ou deux... Je vais retourner étudier au_ hangar_. »

_Le hangar_, c'était le moyen de désigner l'entrepôt où se trouvait la Porte. Nous avions préféré taire l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait, étant donné qu'elle était toujours en place et que nous nous voulions pas qu'un autre président Eckhart ne se crée.

Nous n'avions pas pu la détruire, alors nous nous contentions de la surveiller.

Auparavant, j'avais décidé de revenir à Munich car je ne voulais pas qu'une nouvelle personne essaie de mettre fin à Amestris sous le coup de stupides croyances, mais à présent des gens de confiance étaient chargés de la surveillance de cet endroit.

La pire chose qui pourrait arriver, ce serait que l'armée apprenne son existence. Soit elle s'en chargerait, et pourrait en profiter, soit elle ferait tout pour la détruire, et mes chances de revenir un jour dans mon vrai monde seraient perdues.

« Tu l'as déjà étudiée sous toutes les coutures... Pourquoi y retourner? »

« J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose. Tu te souviens, de la première fois que tu es venu ici? »

Il leva un sourcil, surpris par ma question:

« Oui, quand j'avais partagé mon âme et que j'étais resté une vingtaine de minutes? »

« Exactement. Ce qui avait ouvert la porte, c'était le sacrifice de Envy et Hohenheim. Et la porte s'était ouverte à Liore. Et la seconde fois, quand c'est Wrath qui l'a ouverte dans la ville sous Central, la porte s'est aussi ouverte ici, à Munich. Ça ne te semble pas bizarre que même si depuis Amestris on ouvre la Porte autre part, elle s'ouvre toujours au même endroit ici? »

« En effet... » répondit-il en se tenant le menton, plongé dans une grande réflexion. « Tu veux dire que ici, il y a une seule Porte, alors qu'à Amestris il y en a plusieurs? »

« Probablement. D'ailleurs, nous avons aussi ouvert la porte à Resembool, ce jour-là. Tout comme les autres qui ont fait des transmutations humaines. »

Alphonse hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils:

« Mais quelle importance cela a-t-il, Nii-san? »

« Aucune idée. Mais je veux quand même explorer n'importe quelle piste. C'est peut être rien de tout, mais ça peut aussi me servir. »

Je vis soudainement son visage devenir triste, mais il retint ses paroles, et but une gorgée de son thé.

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur les carreaux, et les lumières de la ville qui s'y reflétaient.L'hiver arrivait à grands pas, alors la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, vu qu'il était presque 18h.

Je finis d'une traite ma tasse, puis me levais pour la nettoyer rapidement. Ma vaisselle terminée, je m'étirais un peu, me plaignant contre le temps qui était mauvais pour mes auto-mail, et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me reposer de mon voyage, tandis que Al se préparait à partir.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, puis me mit à fixer le plafond blanc au-dessus de moi.

Mes pensées vagabondaient, des questions qui m'obsédaient depuis plus d'un an revenant sans cesse, malgré que je ne puisse y répondre.

À ce moment-ci, c'était celle-ci qui m'occupait l'esprit.

Je me rappelais ce jour, où j'avais croisé celui que je croyais être King Bradley. En le voyant, une affirmation m'était venue à l'esprit:

_« S'il est là, alors ça veut dire que le Colonel... »_

Mais rapidement, j'avais compris mon erreur et que l'homme n'était rien d'autre que l'humain à partir duquel l'homonculus avait été crée.

Et quelques temps plus tard, j'avais revu Mustang, un bandeau couvrant son œil droit.

J'avais bien posé la question à Al, mais évidemment, il ne savait pas la réponse.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé? Était-ce dû à son combat contre Bradley?

Al m'avait dit que Mustang avait bien tué le Fürher le jour où j'avais disparu, et qu'ensuite la population avait vu en lui seulement celui qui avait assassiné leur président.

Serait-ce ceci qui a fait qu'il n'était pas là le jour où Al était venu? Avait-il perdu son grade de Colonel?

J'avais du mal à y croire... Après tout, il était bel et bien en uniforme le jour où j'avais empêché Eckhart de détruire Central.

Mais cet œil, cet air si surpris quand j'ai dit que je retournais à Munich... Pourquoi n'était-il pas accompagné du lieutenant Hawkeye à ce moment d'ailleurs?

Tant de questions sans réponses... Quand je retournerai à Central, les gens seront sûrement étonnés que je pose tant de questions à propos de mon ancien supérieur...

_Si j'y retourne un jour..._

Je me donnais une claque sur le haut du crâne.

_Non, ne commence pas à douter! Tu retourneras à Amestris, même si ça te prend des années!_

Néanmoins... Cela était-il encore possible?

Si le Colonel était parvenu à détruire la Porte grâce à l'alchimie, de l'autre côté?

C'était dans ce sens que ma théorie pouvait être utile.

Si il existait plusieurs Portes à Amestris, cela voulait dire que j'aurais toujours un moyen de rentrer.

Après tout, Hohenheim me l'avait dit, l'alchimie se servait de la mort des personnes de ce monde en tant qu'énergie, alors s'il n'y avait plus de Portes, il n'y aurait plus d'alchimie.

Maintenant, rien n'était gagné. Je n'avais toujours pas amorcé le moindre début de plan qui nous permettrait de passer cette fichue Porte. Sans échange équivalent, ça ne semblait pas possible, mais je ne sacrifierais pas d'humains, c'était hors de question.

Cependant, je me souvenais malgré tout de ce qui s'était passé cette fois là, la première fois que la porte s'était ouverte depuis Munich.

Le cercle de transmutation... Il s'était activé. Pourtant, rien ne s'était produit de l'autre côté de la Porte à ce moment là.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence d'Envy, un homonculus?

Non, j'avais du mal à y croire...

Alors quoi? Si on mettait un cercle de transmutation, là-bas, et des sacrifices, tout était gagné? On pouvait retourner à Amestris?

Je n'y croyais pas. Quelque chose d'autre s'était forcément passé. Quelque chose que j'avais loupé...

C'était pour ça que je voulais y retourner. Non pas pour voir la Porte, mais pour inspecter les lieux, voir si quelque chose m'avait échappé.

Cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi, mais il fallait que je le trouve.

Dans un sens, je m'en voulais de mentir à Al, en lui disant que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre quand j'irais là-bas. Je ne voulais pas être trop précis dans mes recherches... Car si un jour, il estimait que j'allais trop loin, il pourrait essayer de me stopper.

Et je ne voulais pas me mettre Al à dos. C'était la seule famille qu'il me restait.

Je me relevais en grognant, pestant contre l'humidité ambiante qui semblait rendre mes membres mécaniques encore plus lourds que d'habitude, et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, fixant le torrent diluvien de la pluie. Je m'ennuyais. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, lors de mes "vacances" quand je revenais à Munich. Et il était trop tard pour aller inspecter la Porte. Je marchais alors jusqu'à mon bureau, et prit la petite boîte à outils qui s'y trouvait, avant d'aller m'assoir sur mon lit, la posant à côté de moi.

J'enlevais mon gant, ainsi que ma chemise afin d'avoir l'automail de mon bras à ma portée. Suite à des gestes qui me firent lâcher un léger gémissement de douleur, je retirais la prothèse et la posais face à moi, avant de commencer à la décortiquer soigneusement.

C'était le seul moyen de m'occuper. Je m'occupais de mes membres mécaniques, essayant de les améliorer, faisant des tests. C'était un peu comme de l'alchimie finalement... Chaque rouage qui tournait sur un autre créait un mouvement. Un est tout, tout est un. Sans le bras en son entier, un seul rouage ne sert à rien, mais si il en manque un alors cela ne fonctionne pas non plus. J'eus une rapide pensée pour Winry, m'excusant intérieurement de toutes ces fois où je la traitais de folle de la mécanique, alors que de mon côté, je n'étais pas mieux.

Avec maintenant un an d'expérience, je m'améliorais de plus en plus. Évidemment, je ne dépasserai jamais ma mécanicienne, mais à chaque entretien personnel, j'avais l'impression que mes mouvements devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus humains.

Ma révision se termina malheureusement trop vite, mais je passais rapidement à ma jambe. Cependant, l'entretien n'en fut que plus rapide, car cette fois, j'avais mes deux mains de libres.

Je soupirais en m'allongeant en perpendiculaire au lit, me laissant bercer par le son des gouttes de pluie qui ricochaient sur le carreau de ma chambre. D'un mouvement las, je prenais ma montre à gousset d'alchimiste d'état, et me lamentais en voyant qu'il était à peine 19h passé. Mon regard se glissa jusqu'à l'inscription sur la face intérieure de ma montre, et je sentis mes commissures se baisser en lisant les deux mots et la date inscrits.

En un grognement, je refermais le cadran, et fourrais la montre en argent dans ma poche, avant de reprendre ma tentative de sommeil.

Je jurais contre Morphée qui ne voulait pas venir, et me redressais, commençant alors à arpenter ma chambre, afin de m'occuper. Cependant, après plus de 57 allez-retours dans la petite pièce et la conviction que je paraissais fou à lier, je perdis mon sang froid et pris mon manteau, ne pouvant plus tenir en place. Je verrouillais rapidement l'appartement, et sortis, espérant que je n'attirerais pas le courroux de Gracia qui me dirait que c'est de la folie de sortir à cette heure.

J'ignorais le déluge qui s'écroula sur moi à l'instant où je sortis de l'immeuble et commençais à marcher dans les rues vides de Munich. La nuit était à présent tombée, et les réverbères luisaient faiblement, se reflétant dans les flaques.

Se balader seul en pleine nuit dans cette grande ville était un peu stupide, mais je savais me défendre et de toute façon personne ne traînait dans les rues quand il faisait un temps pareil, même les racketteurs de trottoir.

Je poussais un soupir, remontant ma capuche une énième fois, tout en m'engouffrant dans les rues. Parfois, le calme était troublé par une quelconque voiture qui passait dans la rue, manquant m'arroser encore plus que je ne l'étais à chaque fois, ou bien le bruit de couverts provenant de quelques restaurants aux coins des rues.

Cependant, après une dizaine de minutes de marche sous la pluie, une voiture s'arrêta près de moi, me faisant lever un sourcil. Néanmoins, je reconnaissais le véhicule, et me penchais vers la vitre qui se baissais face à moi.

« Edo, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci? »

J'eus une moue moqueuse en entendant l'homme dans la voiture, derrière son volant:

« Je me balade. »

« Sous une pluie pareille? Tu cherches quelque chose que tu as perdu ou une pneumonie? »

Je m'esclaffais, puis répondit au policier brun:

« J'en avais marre de tourner comme un lion en cage chez moi. »

Hughes soupira, puis pointa sa banquette arrière de son pouce:

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne? »

Je secouais la tête:

« Non merci. Je me débrouillerais. »

« Edooo... »

« Bonne soirée, officier Hughes. »

Je me reculais de la fenêtre entrouverte, voyant un de ses sourcils se froncer. Il me jeta un regard courroucé, et insista, d'un ton plus sérieux, murmurant presque:

« Edward, monte. Je dois te parler. Et je préfère qu'on ne nous remarque pas en discutant comme ça en pleine rue. »

Je levais un sourcil, puis ouvrit la portière avant de me glisser sur les fauteuils en cuir de l'appareil. Je bouclais rapidement ma ceinture, et Maes repartit d'une petite accélération. Je posais mon coude sur le renfoncement de la fenêtre et jetais un regard en coin au brun à lunettes:

« Alors? De quoi vous vouliez parler. »

Il baissa la tête, et murmura:

« Il y a l'armée qui traîne pas loin du hangar. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, et demandais:

« Comment ça? Ils se doutent d'un truc? »

« Aucune idée, mais j'ai vu pas mal de militaires dans le coin ces derniers temps. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, serrant les dents:

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont rentrés? »

Il secoua la tête:

« Non. Ils n'en ont pas le droit, il leur faut un mandat. Mais pour ça, il suffirait qu'ils aient une seule information provenant de quelqu'un d'impliqué. Autrement dit, tu es sûrement leur cible principale. »

Je sentis mon souffle se couper dans ma poitrine, et je jurais:

« Merde! Et vous pensez qu'ils seraient capable de faire ça quand? »

« Si je t'avais laissé te balader seul comme ça une dizaines de minutes de plus, tu serais déjà en plein interrogatoire au QG. »

Je serrais les dents, et me tournais vers l'officier qui me fixait d'un regard grave:

« Alors je ne dois plus sortir de chez moi? »

« Ils rentreraient de force à mon avis. Le mieux, ça aurait été que tu retournes en vadrouille quelque part, le temps que ça se tasse. »

Je passais une main stressées dans mes cheveux et marmonnais:

« Fait chier... Moi, je comptais aller au hangar demain. »

« Laisse tomber, si tu y entres, ils t'attraperont à la sortie. »

Je pensais soudainement à quelque chose et ajoutais:

« Sauf si un policier est avec moi... »

Hughes leva un sourcil en m'entendant:

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Si j'entre avec toi, je serais aussi impliqué. »

« Vous l'êtes de base, officier. » répondis-je d'un sourire carnassier.

« Ils ne le savent pas. »

« De toute façon, je ne vous demandais pas d'entrer. Seulement... Si j'entre, et que pendant ce temps, un policier fait sa ronde à côté, je devrais être tranquille, non? »

Il se frotta le menton, l'air réfléchi:

« Oui c'est vrai... Mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire là-bas? »

Je détournais mon visage:

« Si je vous le dis, vous serez encore plus impliqué. »

« Dans ce cas, oublie. » répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. « J'espère juste que c'est pas illégal. »

« Vous croyez sincèrement que je ferais ça? » m'offusquais-je

« Je te rappelle que ne te connais presque pas, Edo. »

Je déglutis. Oui, j'agissais avec ce Hughes comme avec celui de Amestris, et il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Mais il se gardait de faire des commentaires, fort heureusement pour moi.

« Quand veux-tu y aller? »

« Maintenant serait le mieux, je pense. Il fait nuit, et le plus tôt est le mieux. »

Il arqua ses sourcils, puis effectua un virage qui me fit glisser sur le côté:

« C'est toi qui vois. »

Il prit alors route jusqu'au hangar, tâchant tout de même d'éviter un maximum de voitures de ses collègues. À quelques patés de maison de là, il s'arrêta dans un ruelle sombre, quand il fut sûr que nous n'étions pas suivis. Je sortis de l'habitacle et il me lança avant que je ne referme:

« Edo, je viens te chercher dans une demi-heure. Alors n'arrive pas en retard. Je vais faire le tour de ce quartier en attendant. »

J'hochais la tête et commençais mon ascension dans la rue, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'observer les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque suiveur. J'accélérais mon pas, et arrivais enfin à la grande bâtisse.

Dans la journée, c'était soit Hughes qui surveillait l'extérieur avec ses rondes, soit Noah qui travaillait exprès dans le restaurant au coin de la rue, ou encore quelques ancien collègues de Heiderich, qui l'avaient aidé à fabriquer la fusée, qui faisaient parfois quelques rondes durant leurs week-end.

Mais la nuit, la bâtisse était déserte. J'allumais une lampe posée dans un coin pour cela, et m'avançais dans la pénombre, ne pouvant m'empêcher de tressaillir au moindre bruit.

J'arrivais enfin dans la salle centrale, la scannant des yeux.

Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avais bougé.

Je m'approchais du cercle de transmutation que je connaissais déjà par cœur, puis levait les yeux vers la Porte.

Grande, ouverte, brillant d'une énergie inconnue, semblant m'appeler.

Dans ces moments où j'étais seul avec elle, je me sentais si proche de mon monde... Comme si, si je parvenais à avoir des ailes, je pourrais la traverser et arriver à Amestris, tranquillement, sans dommage.

Mais malgré son nom, ce n'était pas qu'une simple porte.

C'était un barrage. Un barrage à sens unique. Venir ici semblait être un jeu d'enfant, mais repartir... C'était là toute la difficulté.

Je m'approchais des traits dessinés à la craie sur le sol.

Je déchiffrais assez aisément les inscriptions, parlant de monde parfait, de terre libre, de pouvoir infini, de magie.

Shamballa, Thule, Amestris. Voilà ce à quoi menait tout ceci.

Mais il manquait deux choses.

L'échange équivalent, et cette mystérieuse énergie pour laquelle j'étais venue.

Je grimaçais en découvrant qu'un quart d'heure s'était écoulé, et me dépêchait d'analyser les lieux.

Je ne trouverais rien ici, tout avait déjà été étudié. Par contre, rien ne disais que en haut, sur les sortes de balcons qui entouraient la porte, il n'y avait rien.

Je trouvais rapidement les escaliers que je grimpais quatre à quatre, avant d'arriver sur le premier palier. J'en fis rapidement le tour, puis voyant que cet espace était totalement vide, je montais au deuxième. A part le fait que c'téiat ici qu'avait été attachés mon père et Envy, il n'y avait rien de particulier.

_Allez, encore deux paliers à monter..._

Cependant, ma quête ne fut pas vraiment soldée par une découverte, mais plutôt un chou blanc. Il n'y avait rien de particulier ici. Alors où?

Je réfléchissais ardemment, passant en revue tout les endroits où quelque chose aurait pu être entreposé, et permettre le déclenchement de la transmutation. Soudain, je réalisais que cette chose devait forcément se trouver au centre du cercle si cela devait marcher, mais où?

J'écarquillais les yeux, ayant une illumination, et me mit à courir comme un demeuré vers le rez-de-chaussé, poussé aussi bien par ma soudaine poussée de logique que par le temps.

J'arrivais en bas, et passais aussitôt sur les murs, sur les colonnes, à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait me dénicher un passage au sous-sol.

J'aurais bien creusé moi même pour y arriver, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps, et il y avait forcément un passage, si ma théorie était juste.

Tout en tâtonnant les murs de pierre, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure.

Encore dix minutes.

Après avoir fait le tour, je jurais longuement et inventivement.

Il devait se trouver là! Quelque part, qu'avais-je manqué?

Je tournais alors mon regard vers la seule lampe de la pièce, mes yeux s'écarquillant.

_Mais oui..._

Je me jetais littéralement sur le mur au fond de la salle, et tirais vers moi la lumière murale, qui laissa apparaître un grand escalier derrière elle.

Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'embrasser cette lampe à ce moment là.

Je m'engageais dans l'escalier sombre, espérant au fond de moi qu'il n'était pas trop long ou trop profond. Ce ne fut pas le cas, et après avoir descendu des marches en colimaçon, j'arrivais sur une nouvelle pièce, ce trouvant exactement en dessous de l'autre. Et au milieu, une sorte de trépied.

Je m'avançais rapidement, sentant mon œil s'éclairer et ma respiration s'accélérer, et arrivais enfin face à cette estrade, orientant ma lampe dessus.

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma poitrine.

Une petite fiole. Et un liquide rouge dedans.

J'écarquillais les yeux, lâchant dans un souffle tremblant:

« N-Non... Ce n'est pas possible? »

Je pris la petite bouteille dans ma main, et l'ouvrait, avant de pencher le goulot vers le creux de ma paume.

Le liquide se déversa, puis se rassembla en une petite sphère, mi-solide, mi-liquide.

Je reculais d'un pas en sentant mes pupilles se rétrécir.

« I-Impossible! Comment...? »

Néanmoins, je l'approchais de mes yeux, reconnaissant cette texture, cette couleur rouge brillante dans laquelle on sentait vibrer les vies qui la composaient, qui avait tant peuplée mes rêves ainsi que mes cauchemars:

« Une pierre... Philosophale? »

Je me sentis déglutir, puis me rappelais que j'étais pressé. Je rentrais rapidement la pierre dans la fiole que je plongeais dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

Putain de merde, mais comment c'était possible? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier? Comment une pierre avait ou atterrir ici? Car oui, quelqu'un l'avait forcément apporté d'Amestris jusqu'ici, étant donné que l'alchimie n'existait pas dans ce monde! Alors comment?

Néanmoins, je commençais à comprendre mieux certaines choses... Surtout sur la façon dont Eckhart avait pu faire sa transmutation.

Je remontais à toute vitesse les escaliers, sentant malgré tout une grande joie se manifester dans mon cœur.

_Rentrer... Ce n'est plus un rêve à présent!_

Je cavalais dans les couloirs sombres, puis éteignait rapidement ma lanterne, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ma montre. Pile à l'heure.

Je sortis du hangar, puis me dirigeais vers la sortie. La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais la rue était toujours désespérément vide. J'inspectais la route, à la recherche de la voiture de Hughes. Je grognais dans ma barbe en me demandant comment pouvait-il être en retard à un moment pareil. Tandis que je passais devant une ruelle, commençant sérieusement à m'inquiéter, je sentis soudain du mouvement derrière moi, et je me retournais avec un sursaut.

Et je me figeais, sentant mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

Une arme était pointée sur mon front, et je louchais dangereusement sur elle.

« Edward Elric? » demanda une voix masculine.

L'homme qui tenait le pistolet devait avoir trentaine d'années, ou peut être un peu moins. Cachant son visage derrière les plis de son manteau et une casquette de militaire enfoncée jusqu'aux oreilles, je voyais seulement une cigarette dépasser de sa bouche, et quelques cheveux blond foncés.

Je fronçais les sourcils, tentant de garder mon self-control.

« Que voulez-vous? »

Une voiture s'arrêta à ses côtés, et la portière s'ouvrit.

« Monte. »

« En quel honneur? » grognais-je.

« Tu es arrêté par l'armée pour détention d'informations capitales. »

« Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » crachais-je en fusillant du regard celui qui était face à moi, caché sous sa casquette militaire. Il soupira, et marmonna:

« Tu l'aura voulu. »

Un autre militaire se glissa derrière moi, beaucoup plus costaud que l'autre, et me flanqua un coup derrière la nuque. Je m'effondrais au sol encore humide, assommé.

* * *

><p>J'ouvris douloureusement les yeux, me sentant émerger d'un long sommeil. Voyant la lumière vive autour de moi, je refermais mes paupières instinctivement, ayant été aveuglé par la luminosité soudaine. Lentement, une douleur s'infiltra en moi, jusqu'à se concentrer dans ma nuque qui criait à chaque fois que je faisais un mouvement de tête. La nouvelle tentative d'ouverture de paupières fut enfin une réussite, et je commençais à regarder autour de moi, les pupilles troublées par des points noirs de temps à autres.<p>

J'étais dans une pièce sombre, qui ressemblait à une salle d'interrogatoire. Je compris que je ne pouvais pas bouger les bras car une corde m'attachait à la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise. Devant moi, une table, avec plusieurs papiers posés dessus.

Et la fiole rougeoyante.

J'écarquillais les yeux, et commençais à me débattre, pour reprendre le fruit de ma recherche précédente, mais la porte à ma droite s'ouvrit, et je me figeais.

« Ah, t'es enfin réveillé... »

Je tournais rageusement la tête, prêt à insulter la première personne que je verrais, mais ma voix resta coincée dans ma gorge, sous la surprise.

Le blond de toute à l'heure avait enlevé sa casquette ainsi que son manteau, et je pouvais enfin apercevoir son visage en entier, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

_Impossible..._

« Ah? Tu t'es calmé? Ça m'arrange... » marmonna le militaire que je continuais de fixer du regard. Il marcha d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à l'autre chaise qui se trouvait derrière la table, et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Tiens, Breda. Il s'est réveillé. »

« Ok, Havoc. »

J'écarquillais les yeux en fixant le nouveau venu.

Bedonnant, sa crête rousse en haut de la tête, et son uniforme largement ouvert.

C'était eux. Havoc, et Breda, de l'armée d'Amestris.

Comment pouvaient-ils être là?

Soudain, ma conscience me rattrapa, me faisant baisser les commissures de mes lèvres.

C'était évident... Ce n'était pas Havoc et Breda d'Amestris. C'était Havoc et Breda de CE monde.

Voyant mon silence, le blond leva un sourcil:

« T'as perdu la voix, petit? »

Aussitôt, je me hérissais, et crachais:

« JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT! »

Le militaire à la cigarette eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que Breda ricanait:

« Hé bien... Colérique, le gosse. »

Je dirigeais vers lui un regard haineux, auquel il répondit par un air blasé. Je fronçais les sourcils et crachais:

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu es arrêté pour- »

« La ferme, et dites moi la véritable raison! »

Havoc eut un petit sourire sardonique et marmonna en mâchant le filtre de sa cigarette:

« C'est au boss de te poser les question, donc il te répondra lui même. Nous, on était seulement chargés de t'amener ici. »

Je serrais les dents, mais n'eut même pas le temps de lâcher une bordée de jurons que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et que les deux militaires présents se redressèrent, faisant un salut militaire.

J'écarquillais les yeux, tandis que le nouveau venu me fixait avec un regard moqueur.

Au fond de moi, je sentis mes boyaux se tordre, et malgré moi, je lâchais dans un souffle:

« Colonel... »

* * *

><p>Héhéhé... Le voilà, le Royounet de ce monde! :D Vous devez avoir envie de me tuer, mais moi et le suspens, c'est une grande histoire d'amour... ^^<p>

Enfin bref, perso, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre! La discussion avec Hughes, puis la pierre dans le sous-sol, et enfin l'apparition de Breda et Havoc... X3

Bon, je coupe un peu court, désolée, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Tout à été écrit super vite, et je suis fière de moi :D

Prochain chapitre en POV Edward, toujours :)

Et... Review?

* * *

><p><em>[1] Russel~ x3<em>

_[2] Pour ceux qui auraient oublié, Kain est le nom du petit ami mort de Rose. Et comme Noah est un peu l'équivalent de Rose dans notre monde, j'ai trouvé logique la faire finir avec lui ^^ (Au passage... Le prénom de Fuery, c'est pas Kain aussi? XD)_


End file.
